


Stealing Kisses

by liam22



Category: House, M.D. - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-17
Updated: 2007-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liam22/pseuds/liam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They speak in lies, sealed in  kisses. It is easier than the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Stealing Kisses  
>  **Prompt:** for 50scenes prompt #2.11 - Escape  
>  **Summary:** They speak in lies, sealed in kisses. It is easier than the truth.  
>  **Warnings:** Allusions to drugs and sex.  
>  **Beta:** Thanks to the wonderful GabbyAbby.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own House MD or the characters within. I am making no money from this endeavor.

He can still touch his lips and feel her on them. One taste of her and he is hooked. An easy thing for an addict, he supposes.

Their stolen touches were no longer enough. Had they really ever been?

The innocent actions only make him want more. His fingers itch to uncover every inch of pale skin hidden under those prim vests.

He would to get too close to her in the lab just to watch how she would react. She would always gasp lightly and he could feel her heart racing. She was so predictable back then.

He has a different motive for getting close to her now.

Now he gets close, closer than necessary, closer than it is socially acceptable for the workplace. She'll lean back, meet him half way. She gasps for a different reason now.

She repays the favor by touching him back. Little touches when everyone is looking, but not paying attention. He could barely concentrate the time her hidden hand rested on his upper thigh during one of their differentials.

She is better at this game than he ever thought she could be. She is just too much more than he ever thought she could be, and it scares him.

This game of theirs is their dirty little secret, their escape from reality. They can pretend it doesn't means more than that, but his long stares as she leaves tells a different story.

They can walk away, but they keep coming back to each other. They both knew in the beginning that this wasn't something permanent; this wasn't going to lead anywhere.

It is a completely new kind of addiction. Even better than his affair with Vicodin, if it was possible.

For all Chase knows, he still has a shot. Chase had never even come close.

Chase wants more of her than she is willing give, but he doesn't. Not just because he shouldn't, he can't. He's just as broken as she is.

Instead, he'll take anything she offers, one stolen kiss at a time. Neither pushes for more; they are both too familiar with the destructive pain 'more' brings.

When they can steal a few precious moments to themselves, there is no need to censor their touches. They speak in lies, garnered as desperate mouths meet in the attempt to wash the truth away.

 _This can't continue._

 _I don't need you._

 _It's just sex._

The lies sound resolute in their heads, as if they actually believe them, but always come out as something else, something they can't say. So they don't.

Attempts at truth are silenced with kisses, needy and intoxicating. They cling to each other, mouths fighting to quell the words that will break both of them.

Underneath his hands, she is soft, and warm, and _his_. But, they won't say that either.

They speak in lies, sealed in kisses. It is easier than the truth.

Everybody lies.


End file.
